gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Armageddon Day (episode)
Armageddon Day is one of the episodes for The Amazing World of Gumball. This episode is about the Wattersons and their new father Brandon to stop the revived Mei Szing and his father, Chai Szing. Characters Gumball, Aniase, Darwin, Nicole, Brandon Meapert II, Papa Meap's Ghost Mei Szing, Chai Szing (antagonists) Albert Wesker (co-antagonist) Various revived villains Death Francis Techmo Derek Simmons Guardians of Eternal Youth John, Johnathan, and Jupiter Watterson (Gumball's brothers and son) King of Light Plot It was almost December 1st and Brandon's 19th birthday was coming up, so Gumball and Nicole enter the car and have a little private chat about why Brandon is a little anxious about November 30. Nicole tells him that Brandon prepares for a fight with the souls of the past enemies he has encountered, so that is why Brandon was in his closet looking for his new passcode to his lab. Gumball and Nicole follow him with the Invisibility Cloaks that Mordecai and Rigby gave them (because they had extras) and enter the secret elevator with Brandon. He soon finds out they are with him and tells them that he has been saving something for them for a while now: the technology that Brandon used for lightning powers that he calls "Computer." He told them not to let anyone see that technology, or Brandon cannot be helped in the battle. While Brandon was sleeping, he had a nightmare of a flashback of 2013 about Mei Szing saying "When I come back, I will bring an army!" Brandon heard Gumball scream, even if he woke John, Johnathan, and Jupiter Watterson up. Gumball told Brandon that he had the same thing happen when he was sleeping. Brandon then noticed it was midnight of November 30, 2014. Three tanks and forty soldiers were around the Watterson house. Brandon told everyone to go out the back door quietly while he got supplies and weapons. Brandon and the rest of the family quickly and quietly went out the back door, and the soldiers broke in the house. A familiar voice said, "Where are they?" The guy was Mei Szing, a former enemy of Brandon and Gumball, including the entire Watterson family. Mei Szing then noticed footsteps on the carpet and he noticed that they went out the back door, so he ordered his troops to run out the back, but they were not out there. Mei Szing then decided to search the streets and told his soldiers to find them alive, so he can complete his "project." Brandon told them to hide when he saw a tank approaching. Brandon then recognized that the tank was part of the Brotherhood of China, an extinct group of assassins from China back in the late 400's B.C., although they were supposed to be no longer a group. Then he remembered Master Synaki telling him about Mei Szing's army, an army of past villains he killed back then. Gumball and the rest of them were shocked about Brandon's theory that Master Synaki told them. Then Mei Szing captured them and stuck their heads in cement. Mei Szing had almost completed the Revival Palace of Doom, and he revealed to the Wattersons (including Brandon) that he was actually John Szing, Mei Szing's deceased brother. John told them that they would pay for what they have done to his brother, so he pulls out two rare ancient swords and finishes (then opens) the palace gate. Then a red portal came out of the gate, and Brandon was shocked (including with the entire Watterson family) to see that Chai Szing had also been revived. Brandon had enough power in his arms to break an arm out of the cement and call for help. A flying cruiser that held Death, Techmo, Derek Simmons, and Brandon's eternal brother Francis, including the Guardians of Eternal Youth and the King of Light. Chai and John tell the enemies to attack, while Gumball and Darwin try to get Meapert's memory back to sign the document. John, Johnathan, and Jupiter Watterson also joined the fight. Then Meapert signs the document and Chai tells them that they forgot to let Richard Watterson sign the document, although Brandon thought that he flushed down Richard in the Parazer Fountain at the Crazee Casino (The Mask III). Richard then signs the document and every villain, including Chai and John, go back in the portal for good. The episode ends with a secret ending of Zen Szing, Chai's father, killing John off.